Dragon Ball FF
by Digital Fairy
Summary: Despues de que las esferas del dragon desaparecieron alguien llego para recuperar a un compañero del pasado y comenzar con una nueva amenaza. . .
1. El Ultimo Saiyajin

Tres pequeñas esferas surcaban el espacio infinito a una gran velocidad que parecía que cortaban el mismísimo espacio. Dentro de ellas solo se dejaban ver la figura de unas personas, aparentemente durmiendo durante el largo recorrido, al ser iluminados por los rayos de un pequeño cometa que cruzaba por su camino ilumino a la esfera del centro dejando ver claramente a una linda chica de cabello negro corto, con un extraño aparato en un lado de su rostro el cual dirigía una pequeña lentilla hacia su ojo derecho el cual se abrió por un momento mostrando la figura de un planeta por visitar. . . La Tierra.

**DRAGON BALL FF**

**El Ultimo Saiyajin**

Trunks y Goten disfrutaban juntos de una cita doble en la ciudad Satán. Mientras que Goten era acompañado por su novia Pares, mientras que Trunks salía con una chica de la "Orange Star High School" llamada Klett. Después de que las esferas del dragón dejaran este mundo junto con Gokuh la tierra había gozado de paz y tranquilidad, lo que les permitía a los jóvenes Saiyajins disfrutar de un día hermoso en compañía de las chicas.

Trunks no era muy afecto a las citas, por lo que constantemente era objetivo de los comentarios "ocasionales" de Goten, que lo hacían sonrojar o comenzar a elevar su "ki" a lo que Goten solamente contestaba: _"Igualito a su padre" _

Cerca de ellos pero sin que pudiesen llegar a verlos se encontraban Pan y Giru observando paso a paso la cita de los dos.

- _Maldito sea el tío Goten, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Él sabe muy bien que yo amo a Trunks, ¿Y que hace? Le consigue una cita con una chica hermosa. . . AHH como lo odio -  _

Decía la pequeña Saiyan con coraje mientras veía como Trunks se atrevía a tomar de la mano a su pareja, cosa que hizo enojar mas aun a Pan haciendo que tomara al pequeño Giru entre sus manos y comenzara a apretujarlo fuertemente a la vez que decía cosas malas (muy malas) acerca de Trunks y la chica.

- _Vamos Giru se mueven al cine _

- _Giru _

********

En la corporación Cápsula una figura solitaria se encuentra en la cámara de gravedad solamente meditando.

- _Papá ya me esta preocupando madre, desde que desapareció el señor Gokuh no quiere hacer nada, ni siquiera entrenar como siempre lo hacia, solo se la pasa encerrado ahí, dejando pasar el tiempo _

Decía Bra a Bulma mientras ambas, observaban a Vegeta sentado en la cámara de gravedad, sin siquiera tenerla encendida. 

- _Será cuestión de tiempo hija, a todos nos afecto la perdida de Gokuh, y más sabiendo que no esta en el otro mundo, siempre fue así, le gustaba aventurarse en cosas que no conocía, era una persona admirable, y siempre hacia todo por sacarte una sonrisa. A diferencia de Vegeta, Gokuh siempre se preocupo por todos por igual, y decidió irse para proteger al mundo de las esferas del dragón, esta vez, ni Kaiohosama pudo convencerlo de no hacer esa locura  _

Comento Bulma mientras seguía observando a Vegeta quien no dejaba de decir una y otra vez: "_Maldito Kakarotto"_

*******

Trunks y Goten junto con sus respectivas parejas entraron a ver una película, la cual Klett quería ver junto con Pares, de titulo "Mr. Satán en contra del terrible Cell.  Goten y Trunks, sabían muy bien que el que finalmente había terminado con Cell había sido Gohan, pero también sabían que la leyenda de Satán era muy grande, y no querían destrozar la imagen que sus parejas tenían de "El héroe "más" grande de la tierra"

­- _Perfecto Giru, entraron a ver la película del abuelo, ahora es cuando podremos hacer algo para que "ESA" tipa deje en paz a mi querido Trunks" _

- _Giru, no creo que sea buena idea Giru Giru _

Planeaban Pan y Giru mientras les cerraban el paso al cine.

- _¿Su boleto señorita?_

Pregunto el guardia de la entrada

- _¿HE? ¿Mi. . .mi boleto? Um yo. . . este VAMONOS GIRU! ! ! ! - _

- _Giruuuuu _

Y ambos salieron corriendo (y volando respectivamente) a gran velocidad para esconderse en un callejón a la cercanía.

- _¿Por qué no compraste los boletos Giru? _

- _Giru. . ._

El pequeño robot mutante se veía completamente indefenso contra la ira de Pan quien gritaba con tal intensidad que sus gritos eran comparables con los que su abuela Chichi daba en su juventud.

La discusión fue interrumpida por tres estelas luminosas que cruzaron el cielo a gran velocidad.

- _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

- _Problemas, Giru, Problemas, Giru Giru_

******

El "Great Saiyaman Team" impedía un asalto al banco nacional de Ciudad Satán cuando su atención fue ocupada por tres objetos que recorrían rápidamente el cielo en dirección hacia las montañas de Cell, lugar donde se cree se refugio Cell después de que Mr Satán le derrotara. 

- _Videl ¿has visto eso?  _

- _Así es Gohan, será mejor que vallamos podría causar problemas._

- _Estoy de acuerdo Videl, iré enseguida, tu lleva a estos tipos a la policía, y prepárate para lo que pueda presentarse_

- _Muy bien, cuídate amor! _

Así "The Great Saiyaman"  salió a gran velocidad a donde se dirigían estos objetos voladores.  _"Se me hacen muy familiares" _Pensó el hijo de Gokuh "_Juraría que son vehículos de los que utilizaban Freeza y los Saiyajins" _Elevando mas aun su _ki_ Gohan se lanzo rápidamente hacia el monte Cell justo a tiempo de llegar a ver como impactaban contra la gigantesca montaña los tres objetos, destruyéndola por completo con tres grandes explosiones que se podía ver perfectamente desde la ciudad. 

"_Maldición. No pude llegar a tiempo" _Pensó Gohan al ver la montaña en ruinas. Mientras que se podían ver claramente tres cráteres que en el centro tenían una nave espacial de transporte individual.

Gohan descendió hasta el piso donde comenzó a mirar fijamente las tres naves. En ellas se veía claramente el símbolo de "Las fuerzas especiales Ginew"  _¿Pero como es esto posible? _Se preguntaba Gohan aun incrédulo de lo que veía. 

Videl llego finalmente a acompañar a su marido cuando una de las cápsulas comenzó a abrirse.

- _Videl ten cuidado y quédate atrás, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto._

Dijo Gohan a su esposa que dio unos cuanto pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a alguien que salía de la primer cápsula. 

Era un tipo de estatura promedio, de piel roja y cabello verde el cual estaba recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba prácticamente a la cintura. Vestía una armadura blanca con el símbolo de las fuerzas especiales Ginew en la parte derecha del pecho,  su traje era azul rey al igual que el que utilizaba Vegeta, su musculatura se dejaba ver por entre su ropa y armadura, además de  portar un rastreador de cristal azul en la derecha del rostro.

- _Videl disminuye tu Ki, así no nos detectara. _

Dijo Gohan a su compañera mientras que él disminuya su energía sin dejar de ver a este tipo el cual comenzó a registrar el lugar con su rastreador. Repentinamente dirigió la mirada hacia donde le observaban Gohan y Videl los cuales, se ocultaron un poco para no ser vistos por el sujeto.  Este por su parte solamente dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento una segunda cápsula se abrió.

De ella salió un corpulento y alto sujeto de piel azul y con un gran parecido a Burtta, miembro del antiguo grupo de Ginew. Su armadura al igual que la de su compañero poseía el mismo símbolo de Ginew, sus ropas eran negras. Y a diferencia de la armadura de su compañero, la de él solamente contaba con una hombrera en el brazo derecho. 

- _Gohan ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? _

Pregunto Videl a su esposo

- _No tengo idea, parecen ser hombres de Freeza, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué?. . . Vegeta terminó con el impero de Freeza, además de los ejércitos del rey Cold y los de su otro hijo Coola. _

Gohan estaba completamente confundido. Y solo esperaban para ver la ultima cápsula abrirse y preparándose para cualquier tipo de hostilidad por parte de ellos. Videl intento contactar a alguien mas pero fue detenida por Gohan con el argumento de que sus rastreadores podrían interferir la señal y descubrirlos. 

Finalmente la ultima cápsula se abrió dejando salir a una bella chica de cabello negro corto, al igual que sus dos compañeros la figura de las fuerzas especiales Ginew adornaba el pecho de su armadura, la cual a diferencia de sus compañeros no contaba con las hombreras protectoras y más bien era un chaleco protector. Su traje era de un color verde oscuro y su rastreador tenia un cristal rojo. Otro detalle peculiar era el llamativo cinturón de piel café que llevaba alrededor de su cintura. 

- _Este es el planeta donde se encuentra el Capitán Ginew, nuestra misión es localizarlo y eliminar a quien le tenga capturado._

Dijo la chica a sus dos compañeros al tiempo que activaban sus rastreadores 

- _En este planeta se encuentran peleadores muy fuertes Fares. Del tipo que oculta su nivel de pelea._

Dijo el tipo corpulento a su compañera la cual solamente asintió con la cabeza activando su rastreador.

- _Prueba de ello son esas dos personas que están escondidas arriba de nosotros._

Gohan y Videl escucharon que esos sujetos se habían percatado de su presencia, y Gohan decidió no seguir escondiéndose así que se mostró frente a ellos junto con Videl haciendo uso de sus "Peculiares" poses como el "Great Saiyaman Team" 

- _(G)Para defender al mundo del mal_

- _(V)Para proteger con justicia _

- _(G&V) El Gran Saiyaman y su compañera luchan por la paz_

El trío visitante los miraba con una gran gota en la nuca mientras los Saiyaman posaban en una manera muy extraña. "_No son muy fuertes" _Pensó Gohan al sentir su energía con su ki. La chica y sus compañeros comenzaron a volar hacia el grupo de Saiyaman's y al estar frente a ellos dijo:

- _Mi nombre es Fares, líder de las fuerzas especiales del rey Ice, mis compañeros Geo y Benta y estamos aquí para conquistar su mundo y rescatar a nuestro superior el capitán Ginew. Y por lo que pude ver en su presentación ustedes le conocen, así que llévenos con él inmediatamente. Su poder no se compara con el nuestro, así que no queremos causar muertes innecesarias, solamente dobléguense ante nuestro soberano Ice y su planeta gozara de mas beneficios que de lamentaciones. _

La chica muy segura de lo que decía se postro frente a Gohan y le dijo cara a cara. 

- _No importa que terminaran con el señor Freeza o el Rey Cold, nuestro poder es mas elevado que el de ellos. _

Gohan se sorprendió un poco por lo que la chica le decía así que decidió no actuar aun pero su conversación fue interrumpida por un _"Energy Dan" _Lanzado por Pan hacia ellos mientras volaba rápidamente junto con Giru al encuentro del grupo.

- _Disculpa un momento. ¿Geo podrías encargarte?_

Rápidamente el sujeto de rojo se lanzo en contra de Pan y sin dejarla hacer algún movimiento le propino un potente golpe en el vientre que la hizo caer al piso, pero fue interceptada por Videl antes de impactar. 

- ¿_Mamá? Lo siento, no soy tan fuerte como papá._

Al decir esto perdió el conocimiento mientras que Giru revisaba sus signos vitales. Gohan al ver esto enfureció y rápidamente se transformo en Súper Saiyajin. Y la chica lo miro asombrada.  Y puso una cara de felicidad al instante que Gohan entro en ese estado.

- _Gracias al cielo. Creí que era la ultima._

La chica desenrollo una cola de su cintura y la dejo en libre movimiento. Gohan también se sorprendió al ver esto pero su ira no se detenía ahí. Lo que significaba que quería comenzar a pelear. 

- _Se muy bien que Freeza destruyo nuestro planeta, pero eso ya no importa, ahora vivo muy feliz sirviendo a mi señor Ice, pero jamás creí que vería al Saiyajin de la leyenda con mis propios ojos. Es una lastima que su poder de pelea no sobrepase los míos, esperaba mas de una leyenda._

Gohan seguía sin entender, de que hablaba esta chica mientras que su compañero se poso junto a ella. 

- _Fares, me dirigiré a rescatar al capitán Ginew, tú si lo deseas, diviértete un poco con tu compatriota. _

 El sujeto se puso en camino rápidamente sin que Gohan o Videl pudieran hacer algo para impedirlo, por su parte la chica comenzó a elevar su ki, cosa que sorprendió a Gohan pues los guerreros de Freeza no sabían controlar su ki.  La chica detuvo su avance de energía la cual se encontraba justamente un poco mas abajo que el de Gohan, es decir, se encontraba al mismo nivel.

*******

La película estaba comenzando cuando el cine comenzó a temblar muy fuerte y las dos parejas se preocuparon. Y al igual que las demás personas salieron del cine solo para ver como se colapsaba el monte Cell. 

- _OH por dios! ! ! _

Dijo sorprendido Goten mientras una asustada Pares lo abrazaba fuertemente.  Trunks le dijo a Goten que seria mejor que fuesen a ver que estaba ocurriendo. Pero primero llevarían a Pares y aKlett a la mansión de Satán donde Oob podría protegerlas. Al comentarle a Mr. Satán lo sucedido el rápidamente intento localizar a Videl, pero su comunicador había sido desconectado al igual que el de Gohan.  En ese momento sintieron estallar de golpe el Ki de Gohan e inmediatamente después de eso se lanzaron rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba la montaña. 

*******

- _¿Cómo es posible que tu Ki sea del mismo nivel que el mío? _

Pregunto Gohan a la chica. 

- _Es debido a nuestro "Zenkai Power" el cual nos permite aumentar el nivel de pelea después de llevar alguna hasta si limite. Me decepciona que el legendario "Súper Saiyajin" no conozca nuestras habilidades. _

El otro sujeto seguía observando todo mientras que Videl junto con Giru intentaban hacer reaccionar a Pan.  Al poco tiempo llegaron Goten y Trunks quienes vieron con sorpresa a la chica con cola.

- _Un Saiyajin! _

Dijo Trunks sorprendido. Mientras que Geo les cerraba el paso a los dos jóvenes. 

- _Ustedes no podrán pasar, esta es una pelea entre la capitana Fares y el Súper Saiyajin. _

Goten y Trunks se miraron y al mismo tiempo elevaron su ki hasta convertirse en Súper Saiyajin también. Tanto Fares como Geo estaban sorprendidos, no esperaban ver a otro Saiyajin y mucho menos a otro Súper Saiyajin. 

- _¿Qué demonios? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? _

Exigió una respuesta Fares, que junto con Geo estaban estupefactos.  Gohan se anticipo a contestar.

- _Mi nombre es Son Gohan, hijo del guerrero Gokuh y él es mi hermano Son Goten. Y no les perdonare que lastimaran a Pan._

- _Y Yo soy Trunks Hijo del guerrero Vegeta._

Goten y Trunks vieron hacia abajo y ahí estaba Videl con Pan inconsciente entre sus brazos. Los tres elevaron su ki aun mas y haciendo que la tierra comenzara a temblar.  Tanto Fares como Geo se miraron mutuamente y decidieron actuar.

Fares desapareció y reapareció frente a Gohan al cual le propino un potente golpe en el estomago lanzándolo a volar varios kilómetros en el aire, mientras que Geo lanzo un gran rayo de fuego en contra de Trunks al mismo tiempo que propinaba una potente patada en el rostro a Goten haciendo que se estrellara contra el piso fuertemente y barriendo una gran espacio del terreno. Gohan se reincorporo y se lanzo contra la chica la cual comenzó a esquivar y detener sus golpes con algo de dificultad. El impulso de los golpes de Gohan alejaron a Fares varios metros hacia atrás y ella contraataco con un _"Energy Ha" _el cual Gohan detuvo con sus brazos y conecto un tremendo golpe a la chica que salió a impactarse contra el suelo. 

Por su parte Goten y Trunks parecían tener mas problemas que Gohan ya que al acercarse al sujeto, este emitía una especie de hondas caloríficas que les hacían retroceder por el inmenso calor que emanaba Geo.  Mirándose mutuamente Goten y Trunks se colocaron a los lados de Geo y al unísono utilizaron dos de sus técnicas más fuertes: Trunks con el "_Big Bang Attack" y Goten con el "__Kame Hame Ha" pero esto no-funcionaria, ya que Geo aumentó su temperatura para deshacer la energía de los ataques. Goten y Trunks sonrieron mutuamente y se colocaron uno a lado de otro y comenzaron a moverse en manera de espejo uno seguido del otro mientras decían al unísono "__Fu. . .sión"_

Fares grito a su compañero antes que Gohan la golpeara nuevamente: "_GEO DETENLOS". . . pero fue muy tarde. Gotenks había aparecido frente a Geo._

A diferencia de la primera vez que apareció Gotenks, esta vez su poder estaba incrementado notablemente además de que su apariencia física era muy atractiva. Vistiendo el conocido "chaleco" dela Fusión Gotenks estaba frente a Geo quien mostraba interferencia en su rastreador. Fares por su parte enfurecida lanzo un gran rayo de energía contra Gohan el cual apenas pudo esquivarlo, mientras que se dirigió frente a Gotenks.

- _Geo, ellos sobrepasan tu poder enormemente, esta técnica es del planeta Metamoru, así que encárgate del payaso disfrazado yo me encargo de esta fusión. _

Gotenks acepto el cambio de peleadores y se puso frente a la chica la cual lo miro detalladamente y se quito el rastreador. 

- _Ya antes había peleado contra personas que utilizaran la fusión, pero me alegra medir mis poderes contra una de Súper Saiyajins. Así que veamos que tienes para mi "Guapo" _

Gotenks se sonrojo un poco y al lanzarse contra la chica sintió un enorme incremento en sus poderes, su ki comenzaba a mostrar un aura dorada que le rodeaba y Gohan quedo sorprendido, pues la chica había superado el poder de Gotenks. 

- _Este es mi máximo poder, así que peleemos. . . _

* NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno espero les haya gustado esta primera parte, siempre quise escribir algo así de Dragón Ball y espero le puedan entender, pero hay esto apenas comienza, por que las cosas se pondrán mejor. Quizás se pregunten ¿Qué demonios les paso? Solo llegaron y comenzaron a pelear. ¿Y sobre la diferencia de poderes? ¿Qué demonios es el _Zenkai Power? _

Pues bueno:  Ellos no llegaron atacando, si bien la que comenzó esta pelea fue Pan (como siempre ¬_`) y los poderes fueron aumentando debido a peleas de ellos en el pasado (como todos ¿no? :P) y el Zenkai Power es la habilidad de los Saiyajins de aumentar sis poderes al estar apunto de morir (esto lo explica Vegeta en DBZ en el planeta Namek.

Bueno, creo que es todo por este capitulo, espero que si les haya gustado.

PROXIMO CAPITULO:

La pelea entre Gotenks y Fares comienza mientras que Gohan se ve en peligro contra Geo. Finalmente Benta llega a Capsule Corp a recatar a Ginew pero se topara con Bra quien ahora es la dueña de "Kaeru" (Ginew), lo cual hará que Vegeta intervenga en el conflicto. . .

- _No Vegeta. Si lo matas podrías desencadenar la furia de otro Saiyajin! ! !_

_El próximo capitulo de Dragon Ball FF será: "LA IRA DE VEGETA"_

- _Maldito Kakarotto ellos quieren provocar al príncipe de los Saiyajin._


	2. La Furia de Vegeta

- _En el espacio. Tres naves espaciales recorrían en dirección a la tierra. Se trataba de las fuerzas especiales del Rey Ice, al parecer con algún parentesco con Freeza. Dispuestos a destruir la tierra con un solo objetivo. Llevar a Ginew de regreso con ellos._

_Gohan y los otros hicieron frente a estos invasores, el cual uno de ellos resulto ser un Saiyajin._

**_DRAGON BALL FF_**

**_La Furia de Vegeta_**

Fares emitía un aura dorada que asimilaba la de un Súper Saiyajin, al igual que Gotenks. Los poderes de ambos era increíble, incluso Gohan estaba sorprendido.  Si bien el poder de una fusión era descomunal, el poder de Goten y Trunks se había incrementado notablemente. Gotenks s postro frente a Fares diciendo:

- _Tenia años de no aparecer en publico, pero esta bien que sea frente a una chica tan linda como tú. _

- _No te esfuerces en halagos fusión._

Contesto la joven Saiyajin.

- _Bueno, ahora comencemos, si ese es tu máximo poder esto será sencillo._

Dijo muy confiado Gotenks 

Por su parte Gohan y Geo se miraban mutuamente sin actuar aun.

- _Sabes algo, no me gustaría pelear contigo, será mejor que se vayan del planeta sin causar problemas._

Geo simplemente sonrió al Saiyaman mientras comenzaba a elevar su Ki. Gohan por su parte hizo lo propio hasta llegar al nivel 2 de súper saiya, y se lanzo contra Geo con un _"Masenko" _el cual impacto inmediatamente contra Geo lanzándolo muy lejos mientras que se lanzaba nuevamente contra él.

Fares por su parte intentaba acercarse a Gotenks, pero era eludida muy fácilmente ya que Gotenks hacia uso de su increíble velocidad al momento que gozaba de hacerle burla a la chica por que sus poderes no llegaban al nivel de él. 

­_- ¿Qué ocurre encanto? ¿No eres tan rápida como yo?_

Fares estaba completamente furiosa por los comentarios de Gotenks. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso se presento cuando Fares utilizó un potente ataque energético. Gotenks esquivo el ataque con gran facilidad y rápidamente se coloco frente a la chica y le planto un beso en sus labios Saiyajin. 

"_Cometo Ha" _Grito Fares mientras que golpeaba a Gotenks en el estomago, su puño asimilo perfectamente a un cometa. Gotenks cayo al suelo doliéndose terriblemente por el golpe que la chica le había propinado.

- _¡Gotenks! _

Grito Gohan al ver como su compañero Saiyajin caía al suelo por el golpe de la chica. 

- _Como se pudo atrever el muy maldito, merece la muerte, al igual que tú. Patética leyenda. _

Dijo enfadada la chica al postrarse junto a su compañero y comenzar a cargar su ki en ambos puños.

- _¿Qué te has creído maldito remedo de Saiyajin? Eres una basura, jamás me debiste de haber tocado._

Gotenks se reincorporo rápidamente y elevo aun más su Ki, para asombro de la chica este sobrepasaba enormemente su poder de pelea. La tierra estaba temblando y el poder de Gotenks seguía incrementándose.

Geo no estaba sintiendo ningún tipo de compasión por Gohan, el cual estaba siendo terriblemente humillado por su rival de pelea. Siempre que Gohan intentaba acercarse Geo incrementaba su temperatura haciéndolo retroceder por el inmenso calor que emitía. Además de esto Geo noto algo que Gotenks y Gohan habían pasado por alto: Videl y Pan se encontraban en la zona de la pelea.

Geo se colocó en una posición tal que tuviera a Gohan frente a él, y detrás de él a Videl junto con Pan. Geo sonrió con malicia al hijo de Gokuh y elevando todo su Ki. Creo una especie de aura de fuego la cual lanzo en contra de Gohan. Como Geo lo esperaba, Gohan esquivo su ataque el cual ahora se dirigía velozmente en contra de su cónyuge y de su hija. 

- _Que lastima de protector saliste Saiyajin. _

Gohan vio que era lo que había hecho Geo y rápidamente se lanzo a detener el ataque, pero solamente pudo llegar a interponer su cuerpo. Frente a la mirada impotente de Videl, Gohan cayo herido mortalmente a sus pies. El ataque de Geo fue de una intensidad tan grande que Gohan perdió su estado de Súper Saiyajin y ahora respiraba agitadamente al momento que todo su cuerpo sangraba gravemente, sin contar las quemaduras que el mismo ataque le había provocado. Finalmente Gohan cayo inconsciente a los pies de Videl.

*******

Benta se aproximaba a la ciudad del oeste, capital de la gran empresa de la familia Brief "_Capsule Corp". _Llegar volando inesperadamente a Capsule Corp no era nada fuera de lo común, pero en esta ocasión Bra y Bulma que observaban preocupadas a Vegeta, sintieron la presencia.

- _Uno se los amigos de papá llego madre._

- _Bra ¿No tenia idea de que sintieras presencias como tu padre o tu hermano? _

- _Fue por que Baby despertó esas habilidades en mí._

Bulma y Bra salieron a recibir al visitante y para su sorpresa vestía igual que Vegeta en sus inicios con los Guerreros Z. Lo más extraño de esto era el aparato rastreador que vestía en la parte derecha de su rostro. El sujeto no pareció prestarle atención a las dos chicas a las cuales ignoro completamente y entro a Cápsula donde rápidamente se dirigió a la parte forestal de la gran mansión.

- _¿Pero que se ha creído este sujeto?_

Dijo Bra con indignación.

- _¡Hey tu!_

Grito Bra a Benta

- _¿Quién te crees para entras así a mi casa? No me importa si eres amigo de mi padre. ¡Exijo que te identifiques ahora! ¡Identifícate ante Bra: Heredera del reino Saiyajin! _

Bulma cruzo sus brazos mientras que con una mano se cubría el rostro. _"¿Por que tenia que salir tan idéntica a su padre?" _Pensó. Benta por su parte se dio la media vuelta y colocándose frente a Bra dijo: 

- _Que patética muestra de energía Saiyajin tienes. Aunque seas un guerrero de clase alta, tu nivel de pelea es muy inferior al de la capitana, por ahora solo me ocupare de rescatar al superior Ginew._

Bulma al escuchar el nombre de Ginew se exalto un poco y recordó claramente donde había escuchado ese nombre. Recordando claramente el tiempo que estuvo en el planeta "Namek" pero en especial, los últimos momentos. Una pequeña rana con la que había hecho amistad le despojo de su cuerpo utilizándolo para llegar donde Freeza. Por su parte Bra aun indignada por el comentario del sujeto dijo muy enojada:

- _No tengo que demostrar mis habilidades contra una basura como tú. Además aquí no hay ningún Ginew. Así que será mejor que te retires o si no mi hermano o mi padre se encargaran de darte una paliza tal que desearas jamas haber provocado a una princesa como yo... Insecto. _

Benta se coloco frente a Bra y mirándola hacia abajo dijo amenazadoramente:  
-_ Déjate de juegos niñita y dime inmediatamente donde esta la rana del planeta Namek, además del cuerpo del superior Ginew. _

Bra no tuvo que responder nada ya que una pequeña ranita con antenas salto frente a ambos y Bra la tomo entre sus brazos diciendo:

- _Kaeru me pertenece pedazo de basura, así que será mejor que salgas de aquí.. ._

Bra fue interrumpida por un potente golpe en el estomago. Bra cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras que Bulma corrió a ver si su hija se encontraba bien. Benta tomo a la pequeña rana y le dijo:

- _Superior Ginew. Vinimos a rescatarle, solo falta ir por su cuerpo. Y todo quedara resuelto..._

De la nada Benta cayo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo y Kaeru salió saltando rápidamente para entrar en el lago artificial. Bra levanto la mirada solo para ver como su padre se encontraba frente al tipo que le había golpeado a sus pies.

- _De veras pedirle una disculpa a la princesa Bra antes de morir "INSECTO" _

Bulma se encontraba feliz de que Vegeta finalmente saliera de la cámara de gravedad, pero mas aun, de que llegara a protegerlas. Benta seguía doliéndose en el piso y Vegeta lo tomo del cuello lo levantó hasta ponerlo frente a su rostro. Y pregunto:  
­-_ ¿Eres del planeta Crousekai al igual que Burtta no es así? RESPONDE! ! ! ! _

Benta no decía nada y Vegeta tomo su rastreador diciendo: 

­- _Escúchenme Basuras, lárguense de este planeta inmediatamente si no quieren enfrentar al Príncipe de los Saiyajins _

Vegeta no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta pero noto algo raro en el rastreador. A diferencia del que había utilizado en el pasado, este mostraba estadísticas vitales del oponente, nivel de pelea actual, nivel de pelea total, raza, y posibles transformaciones. Sorprendido un poco Vegeta exigió una respuesta inmediata, pero Benta se negó intentando atacar a Bra nuevamente y dijo: 

- _Si he de morir ella o hará conmigo._

Vegeta no lo dejo terminar de hablar y lanzándolo al aire lo desintegro con un potente "_Big Bang Attack" _inmediatamente después se dirigió con Bra y Bulma.

- _¿Se encuentran bien?_

- _Sí. Gracias Vegeta _

Bra abrazo a Vegeta diciendo "_Gracias papá"._ Vegeta la detuvo diciendo que descansara, y que sentía otras dos presencias desconocidas y a Trunks peleando, así que iría a ver de que se trataba y que relación tenían con Freeza. Dejando a Bra en su habitación junto a Bulma. Vegeta se dirigió rápidamente a donde se desarrollaba la pelea y sintió un incremento enorme en un Ki desconocido, Que opaco el de Gotenks.

- _¿Qué demonios fue eso?! _

Vegeta salió volando rápidamente dejando una estela de energía a su paso.

*******

Gotenks vio como Gohan era herido por Geo, y para proteger a Videl, Pan y por consecuente con Gohan. Gotenks aumento su poder para llegar al tercer estado de Súper Saiyajin. Fares sonrió ante lo que Gotenks había hecho. 

- _Sabia que no era tu máximo poder Fusión, pero no esperaba otra transformación, quizás el legendario Súper Saiyajin murió cuando exploto nuestro planeta, y al igual que ustedes yo soy segunda generación fuera de Vegeta. Pero aun puedo hacer algo así. . ._

La chica puso su mano al frente y creo una pequeña esfera de energía la cual lanzó al aire gritando "_Brutsu Ball" _la esfera ilumino el cielo con un gran resplandor. Gotenks lo miro y sintio un gran incremento en el poder de Fares. Para sorpresa de Gotenks y Videl. Fares estaba creciendo mas y mas y su Ki junto con ella aumentaba enormemente, Su cuerpo se cubrió de pelo café rápidamente y su rostro comenzó a cambiar mostrando una boca enorme con la nariz hacia el frente, como si fuera el rostro de algún animal feroz, cuando termino de crecer y su Ki se detuvo dejo salir un rugido que hizo que toda ciudad Satán resonara estrepitosamente. Y finalmente Fares termino su transformación dirigiendo rápidamente la mirada a Gotenks el cual aun sorprendido por ver al gigantesco Ohzaru se preparo a defender a sus amigos.

"_El tiempo de la Fusión se reduce a 5 minutos en este estado, tener, que terminar rápido con esa chica antes que algo pueda pasar algo malo" _Pensó Gotenks. Fares lo miro rápidamente e inmediatamente lanzo un gran rayo de engría en su contra, el cual apenas pudo esquivar. Gotenks elevo su Ki y se puso al nivel del Ohzaru y comenzaron a pelear.

Gotenks comenzó con un singular desfile de técnicas. Y Fares simplemente se limitaba a esquivarlos, y ocasionalmente contraatacaba. Todo parecía mostrar que Fares quería cansar a Gotenks, y este por su parte no parecía dar pie a dejar que ella le atacara. Finalmente Fares dijo algo que preocupo a Gotenks. 

- _Muy bien Fusión ¿Qué sientes ahora que utilicé tu debilidad mas grande en tu contra? _

Gotenks estaba confundido ¿Qué debilidad? Gotenks no creía tener algún punto débil. . . y en ese momento ocurrió. Goten y Trunks se separaron mientras se dirigían a lanzar un ataque a Fares y esta los recibió tomando a cada uno con una de sus gigantescas manos.

- _Fusión. Técnica especial de los habitantes del planeta Metamoru, incrementa tus habilidades increíblemente. Permitiéndote alcanzar 10 veces el poder original del pelador, pero. . . al aumentar tu poder durante la fusión, el tiempo de 30 minutos de reducirá drásticamente. _

Goten y Trunks no podían creer el error tan grande que habían cometido, sabían muy bien de su limitación de tiempo, pero aun así lo pasaron por alto y ahora se encontraban en un gran peligro. A pesar de alcanzar el estado de Súper Saiyajin, Fares era mas fuerte en su estado Ohzaru. Geo comenzó a elevar su Ki mientras se acercaba con Videl. Pan y Gohan seguían inconscientes.  

- _Ahora si, morirán por interferir con el grupo Tousenkai del Rey Ice_

Geo encendió su cuerpo en fuego y se lanzo rápidamente contra Videl, la cual solamente serró los ojos y presiono a Pan fuertemente contra su pecho, esperando a que Geo terminara con ellas.

_Big Bang Attack! ! ! !_

Fue lo ultimo que escucho Geo antes de ser vaporizado por Vegeta, que se postro frente al gigantesco Ohzaru. El cual al ver esto lanzó a Goten y Trunks con una fuerza terrible contra el suelo, ambos cayeron inconscientes y muy malheridos.

- _Maldito seas terrícola, era toda la familia que me quedaba!!!!!_

Grito furiosa la chica que parecía un mono gigantesco.

- _¿Terrícola, yo? El príncipe de los Saiyajins un ¿Terrícola? No que patética actuación hayas hecho para sobrevivir al genocidio de Vegeta, o que humillaciones llevaran tus padres para vivir, pero para mi no eres mas que un Insecto. _

La chica se veía completamente enfurecida mientras que su Ki seguía aumentando más y más. El cielo comenzó a temblar y Vegeta la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. _"Otro mas que despierta la furia de Súper Saiyajin" _pensó el príncipe Saiya. Tronando sus huesos, Vegeta también se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin, que a diferencia de los anteriores retadores, Vegeta llegó a la fase 2 de un solo incremento de su Ki. 

Emitiendo un aura dorada que envolvía su cuerpo, Vegeta esperaba que la chica estallara toda su furia contra él, en cualquier momento. Finalmente ocurrió, la chica despertó el estado Súper Saiyajin, pero la diferencia es que ella estaba aun convertida en Ohzaru. Vegeta nuevamente Sonrió. 

- _Te matare maldito! ! ! ! _

Dijo la chica que ahora tenia pelaje dorado en todo su cuerpo.

- _Contempla bien el poder que alcanzaste pequeña sabandija. Por que no te durara mucho tiempo el placer. _

Vegeta rápidamente se lanzo contra Fares la cual con un potente golpe lo hizo retroceder varios metros. Al limpiarse la sangre del rostro dijo:

- _No tengo tiempo para juegos, mi hija esta herida y tengo que estar con ella. Y como ustedes son responsables pagaran. . .y ho que sorpresa, solo quedas tú._

Vegeta se movió rápidamente y se coloco tras de Fares. Con un potente golpe con la mano, corto su cola. Haciendo que Fares disminuyera su ki y regresara a su forma original, con la diferencia que ahora estaba en estado de "Súper Saiyajin" y miraba a Vegeta con odio mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente. 

- _MALDITO! ! ! ! !_

Sin pensarlo mas tiempo Fares se lanzó contra Vegeta. El cual sin mucho esfuerzo comenzó a propinarle una increíble paliza. Fares no podía hacer nada, si no recibir los ataques del Príncipe Saiyajin, después de dejarla prácticamente moribunda dijo:  
  
­- _No se quien sea ese tal Ice, pero si ustedes son sus fuerzas especiales. . . quiero decirte que el pobre es una basura. Los Saiyajins somos una raza guerrera, no una raza esclava. Por eso mereces la muerte. Y por intentar lastimar a mi familia._

Vegeta coloco su palma frente a la chica y comenzó a cargar su _"Big Bang Attack". _Pero sorpresivamente Fares  lanzó una gran esfera de energía contra Vegeta el cual la esquivo y arremetió contra la chica con una potente patada. Que la lanzó a varios metros abriendo una gran zanja en la tierra. El príncipe camino con la mano extendida hacia ella y casi al llegar escuchó una gran explosión.

Al dar la vuelta vio algo completamente horrible, y Videl comenzó a llorar al no creer lo que veía. Ciudad Satán había sido completamente "destruida". Vegeta furioso regreso la mirada a la chica, que muy a su pesar dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Su agitada respiración era signo de que estaba muriendo, por la golpiza que Vegeta le había propinado hace algunos momentos. Lo miro a los ojos y le dijo sarcásticamente:

- _Que viva. . . el rey_

Vegeta enfurecido lanzo un gran rayo de energía contra la chica la cual solamente lo vio y cayo inconsciente. Antes que el rayo la alcanzara una figura obscura apareció frente a ella y la tomo para después telé transportarse, haciendo que el rayo de Vegeta creara un gran canal entre la tierra hasta salir de ella y desvanecerse en el espacio poco a poco.

Impotente y tratando de sentir el ki de los que habían huido Vegeta elevo su Ki al máximo al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir un gran grito. Toda la tierra estaba temblando por el enorme Ki de Vegeta al ser expulsado. 

Ayudando a Videl con Gohan y llevando también a Goten y a Trunks, Se dirigieron a la capital del oeste a atender a los tres Saiyas que habían salido heridos en esta pelea. Mientras volaban Videl vio algo en el piso que le llamo la atención increíble de manera muy especial. Así que descendió y vio sorprendida lo que era y se lo mostró a Vegeta el cual tampoco daba crédito a lo que veía: Una esfera del Dragón.

*NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno el segundo capitulo terminado. . . uff, espero que les este gustando.   
Pues que decir de este capitulo. . . creo que aquí no hay muchas cosas que puedan ser confusas, salvo la transformación de Fares en Ohzaru dorado. Lo que pasa es que al convertirse en Súper Saiyajin ella se encontraba en el estado de Ohzaru, y pues esto ayudo a que su mismo organismo asimilara la transformación desde ese estado.  
¿Vegeta muy fuerte?. . . pues siempre ha sido fuerte ^_^' pero si recordamos, la pelea con Baby le hizo despertar poderes que tenia ocultos.  
¿Bra guerrero de clase alta?. . . ok, ok yo se bien que Bra nunca peleo, pero es por herencia, recuerden que los Saiyajins al nacer heredan el poder de sus padres, cosa que también afecta a Trunks, y como Vegeta nació siendo de clase alta. . . por ende sus hijos deben serlo. (aunque no peleen)  
jeje y pues aquí se termina la sección "Escuchando a la vieja loca" ^_^' 

*PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Una Esfera del dragón da esperanzas de poder revivir a los que murieron en Ciudad Satán

- _Una esfera del dragó. . . que no lo entienden si hay una esfera Kakarotto esta cerca _

- _El próximo capitulo de Dragon Ball FF sera:_

_Gokuh REGRESA! ! ! !_

_­- Ya era hora de que Kakarotto se dignara a recordarnos._


	3. GOKUH REGRESA!!!

- _Del espacio llegaron tres naves espaciales para rescatar a Ginew, quien se encontraba como una pequeña rana en la Corporación Cápsula. Tres sujetos de nombres  Geo, Benta  y Fares aterrizaron en la tierra, destruyendo la montaña Cell a su paso.   
  
Gohan, Goten y Trunks intentaron detenerlos y se encontraron con que Fares, líder del grupo invasor era una Saiyajin. Geo y Fares, comenzaron a pelar contra el grupo de Gohan y sus amigos, desafortunadamente y gracias a una trampa de Geo, Gohan fue herido mortalmente. Goten y Trunks se fusionaron para hacer frente a Fares, que en un principio se vio opacada por los poderes de Gotenks, pero rápidamente dio un giro a la pelea convirtiéndose en un gigantesco mono y ataco a los jóvenes haciéndoles perder la fusión.   
  
Mientras tanto Benta llegaba a Cápsula donde haría frente a Vegeta. El cual sin compasión alguna termino con él, después de que Benta agrediera a Bra.   
Vegeta se dirigió a la pelea justo antes que Fares eliminara a Goten y a Trunks. Destruyendo a Geo con un potente ataque.  
  
Fares enfurecida por lo que Vegeta había hecho. Se transformo en Súper Saiyajin y destruyo ciudad Satán. Sin embargo  antes de que Vegeta la eliminara, alguien apareció y se la llevo del lugar. De regreso a Cápsula para atender a los heridos. Videl y Vegeta encontraron algo que les abrió una nueva esperanza. . .   
  
  
_

**DRAGON BALL FF**

**GOKUH REGRESA ! ! ! ! **

Videl tomo la esfera del dragón entre sus manos y mirando a Vegeta dijo:

- _Señor Vegeta, esto es maravilloso, podremos revivir a todos los que murieron en Ciudad Satán. _

Vegeta miro a la chica y despectivamente dijo:

­- _Primero ocupémonos de que no se mueran estos inútiles, después veremos que hacer con ellos._

Vegeta y Videl emprendieron una vez mas su viaje a Capsule© aumentando su velocidad en aun más, ya que las heridas de Gohan eran muy serias. Al ir volando a esa increíble velocidad, Vegeta no podía sacarse una palabra, desde que vio la esfera del dragón. 

_" Kakarotto"_

*******

En las ruinas de Ciudad Satán una esperanza de vida se dejo ver claramente. Bajo los escombros, un par de rocas comenzaron a moverse y de entre ellas salió una chica algo empolvada. Con algunas pequeñas heridas no muy serias. Comenzó a ayudar salir a otra chica y juntas ayudaron a salir a Mr. Satán junto con Oob. 

- _Cielos, Gracias Oob, de no ser por tu campo energético, ahora estaríamos muertos._

Dijo el campeón mundial al joven que apenas se podía mantener en pie.

Pares y Klett se encontraban al borde de las lagrimas al ver su ciudad completamente destruida. Mientras que Klett se dejo caer de rodillas al piso llorando incontenible, Pares dio unos cuantos pasos viendo todo lo que había sido destruido y pensó en Goten. Las habían dejado con Mr. Satán, por que ahí estarían seguras. Pero ellos, ¿en donde estaban? y ¿estarían bien?

- _Señor Satán por favor dígame ¿en donde esta Goten?_

Pregunto Pares con lagrimas en los ojos. 

- _No tengo la menor idea jovencita, imagino que intentaron detener esto, pero no lo lograron, estoy preocupado también, Oob ¿sabes que fue lo que paso?_

Oob tomando un aliento renovador dijo:

- _El Ki de Vegeta junto con el de la señorita Videl se están moviendo hacia el oeste, y los ki's de Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Pan van con ellos, pero muy débiles, al parecer fueron heridos por algo. . . o alguien, ya que los otros Ki's que sentí hace un momento desaparecieron._

Satán entonces sacó una Cápsula de entre sus ropas y al activarla apareció una nave donde subieron las chicas y Oob. Así pues comenzaron a buscar sobrevivientes para poder ayudarlos y llevarlos a un lugar mas seguro. Por su parte, Mr. Satán se encontraba muy feliz de que su hija estuviera bien, pero aun así seguía preocupado por los demás, sobretodo por Gohan y Pan.

*******

 Vegeta y Videl finalmente llegaron a Capsule © Donde inmediatamente llevaron a los heridos a un lugar para ser atendidos. Videl se quedo junto a Pan mientras que Trunks era seguido por su madre, Vegeta por su parte seguía pensando en esa chica y sobre todo en la esfera del dragón que habían encontrado _¿Será posible que Kakarotto este cerca? _Pensaba Vegeta mientras veía como se encontraba Trunks. 

Vegeta comenzó a recordar el momento en que Gokuh, decidió partir junto con Shenron. En esa ocasión Shenron dijo que para que las esferas del dragón perdieran esa energía negativa que las había perturbado, era necesario que Gokuh partiera junto con él, así la principal fuente de perturbación (Gokuh) seria renovado junto con las esferas.

Videl cuidaba muy atenta a Gohan, el cual estaba completamente vendado e inconsciente por las terribles quemaduras del ataque de Geo. De pronto la tranquilidad del cuarto fue interrumpida por Vegeta. 

- _Necesito la esfera del dragón pequeña. Si queremos hacer algo por las personas que murieron, lo indicado es actuar inmediatamente, además, seria bueno el ir por unas de esas semillas que curan todo para ayudar a estos debiduchos._

Argumento Vegeta al referirse a Trunks y los demás.  Así pues Videl entendiendo esto, entrego la esfera del dragón a Vegeta que inmediatamente fue con Bulma. Bulma miraba muy atenta a Trunks, el cual seguía inconsciente, al lado se encontraba Bra, con unos vendajes diciendo cosas como: _"Es ridículo madre, solo es un pequeño golpe, nada de esto es necesario" _y al ver a Vegeta dibujo una sonrisa y Bulma también ya que Vegeta estaba con ellos en esa parte del centro de atención. 

- _Que orgulloso estoy de ti, princesa, demuestras ser toda una Saiyajin. Bulma, necesito el radar del dragón, encontré algo que podría darnos una respuesta de lo que paso._

Vegeta saco la esfera del dragón, la cual era la de 3 estrellas y esta comenzó a brillar frente a ellos. 

- _Una esfera Giru. Giru esfera del dragón localizada. Giru, Giru _

Salió de la nada el pequeño robot mutante, que había acompañado a Pan durante todo este tiempo, desde que comenzó la cita de Trunks con Klett. Vegeta lo miro muy atento y resignándose lo tomo por un brazo y salió rápidamente dejando a los demás, no sin antes despedirse de su preciada hija Bra y dejando a Bulma con el beso en el aire. . . una vez más.

Viajando a una tremenda velocidad. Vegeta y Giru fueron recolectando las 7 esferas del dragón una por una. Una se encontraba en las montañas cerca de donde había sido destruido A17. Otra en el fondo del mar donde Vegeta obligo a Giru a descender por ella para no mojarse. La siguiente se encontraba en unas montañas nevadas donde Vegeta sin tomarle mucho tiempo abrió un canal por entre la nieve hasta encontrar la esfera. Una esfera mas fue encontrada en una cueva. La sexta esfera la encontraron en medio de una ciudad, donde todos los habitantes se sorprendieron al ver a Vegeta volando como si fuera algo muy normal (Bueno, lo es para un Saiyajin) Finalmente, la ultima esfera se encontraba cerca de Karin, y así al reunir las 7 se dirigieron con Dende para que les ayudase a invocar a Shenron.

*******

Satán y compañía finalmente llegaron a Capsule © donde fueron recibidos por Bulma y Bra, que a pesar de la insistencia de su madre, no soporto permanecer un segundo mas en cama. Al llevar a Pares y a Klett a que atendieran sus heridas, Mr. Satán vio a su hija una vez mas e inmediatamente fue a abrazarla.

- _Videl. Hija. Me alegra que estés bien, perdóname por no haber estado ahí para darles una lección a esos mal vivientes._

Decía Satán mientras seguía abrazando a Videl. Entonces vio a Gohan herido gravemente y se acerco a él diciendo: _"Gracias por salvar a mi hija una vez mas" _En ese momento Pan recobro el conocimiento.

- _Abuelito ¿Estas bien? Mamá. Me alegro que todos estén bien._

Videl no pudo dejar escapar un par de lagrimas al escuchar la voz de su hija la cual al notar que su madre lloraba, instintivamente dio un giro a su mirada solo para ver en una de las camillas aledañas a su padre. Gohan se encontraba muy herido, y a diferencia de Trunks o Goten sus heridas eran sumamente graves. __

- _Papá va estar bien Pan. Él nos protegió con su cuerpo, por eso es que esta tan herido, siento no poder hacer nada hija._

Pan comenzó a llorar al ver a su padre de esa manera, y mientras abrazaba a Videl y a Satán pensaba en ¿Por qué sus poderes no fueron capaces de ayudar? Se sentía mal de que una vez mas quedara solo como un testigo mas en las feroces batallas que se desarrollaban a su alrededor.

*******

- _QUE!!!!   MALDITA SABANDIJA ¿CÓMO QUE NO ME AYUDARAS A LLAMAR AL DRAGÓN?_

Dende miraba aterrado a Vegeta, el cual se encontraba furioso, ya que al ahora Kamisama se negaba a ayudarle a invocar a Shenron. 

- _¿Qué no lo entiendes? Ya no soy el de antes ¿Crees que hago esto por mi propio beneficio? ¿Acaso no te importan los que murieron en Ciudad Satán? ¿Y te haces llamar el dios de la tierra? Insecto. Si pudiera matarte lo haría ahora mismo, pero el poder de las esferas desaparecería, y sé que Kakarotto tiene algo que ver con la reaparición de ellas. Recuerda que serán utilizadas para revivir a quienes murieron por el ataque de esos sujetos!_

Mr. Popo se antepuso ante Dende y tranquilamente dijo a Vegeta:  
-_ El Kamisamas no desea revelarle la información, además la señorita Bulma conoce como utilizarlas, y seria peligroso intentarlo aquí, ya que los dragones malignos podrían reaparecer. _

Vegeta comprendió las palabras de Mr. Popo. No había pensado en los dragones, y Gokuh no se encontraba para poder hacer la Genkidama o fusionarse con él. Así que tomando a Giru en sus manos, comenzó a caminar a la orilla de la plataforma celeste. Y al llegar dijo:

- _Que patético intento de Dios saliste al hacer que tu ayudante salga en tu defensa._

Vegeta comenzó a volar hacia la torre Karin dejando a Dende con algo de furia y pensando: _"Vegeta, nunca te ayudare a utilizar las esferas del dragón, no has cambiado en nada. Sigues siendo el mismo desalmado Saiyajin" _

Vegeta finalmente llego estrepitosamente a la torre Karin haciendo que Yajirobee saliera volando por la llegada de Vegeta, ya que este se encontraba durmiendo cuando Vegeta se detuvo bruscamente frente a él. El maestro Karin finalmente apareció frente a ellos mientras que Yajirobee se escondía tras uno de los pilares del lugar. 

- _Tu debes ser el maestro Karin, que sorpresa, no esperaba que fueses un pequeño felino, y dile a la sabandija que me corto la cola que tiene por que esconderse, no vine a matarlo._

Yajirobee tembló cuando Vegeta lo menciono pensando "_Esperaba que no me reconociera" _Karin pregunto a Vegeta que cual era el motivo de su visita a la torre. 

- _Creo que no es noticia para ti que tres individuos de otro planeta y posiblemente del ejercito de un tal Ice. Mi hijo y los de Kakarotto hicieron frente a estos sujetos y fueron heridos, y me entere que tu tienes unas semillas llamadas "Senzu" o de ermitaño, las cuales son capaces de curar cualquier tipo de herida, y lo he comprobado por mi mismo, así que vine por algunas. _

El maestro Karin apunto al suelo donde estaba durmiendo Yajirobee y ahí se encontraba un pequeño saquito con varias semillas dentro. Vegeta se inclino un poco para recogerlo y al tomarlo se dispuso a partir no sin antes dar un pequeño susto a Yajirobee poniéndose frente a él y haciendo un estrepitoso "BUU" y después al ver como Yajirobee dio un salto hacia atrás gritando por el susto comenzó a reír junto con el maestro Karin, quien simplemente observaba mientras Vegeta partía de regreso a Capsule©.

- _Sabes algo Yajirobee, ahora entiendo por que Gokuh le dio toda su confianza a ese sujeto_

Dijo Karin a Yajirobee

- _¿Pero que no lo ve? ¡Ese tipo intento matarme!_

Contesto el otro habitante de la torre Karin

- _Pero no lo hizo. . . Vegeta ha cambiado mucho desde que llego a la tierra, aun recuerdo todo el daño que quiso causar a sus habitantes, como sin compasión dejo que Babidi le controlara solo para igualar el poder de Gokuh_

Mientras Vegeta volaba de regreso las palabras del maestro Karin se mezclaban con el camino de regreso de Vegeta.

- _El príncipe de la casi desaparecida raza Saiyajin se esta preocupando por terceras personas ajenas a las que le rodean. El iniciar su familia con este planeta le ha hecho sentir ese sentimiento de humanidad que nos invade a todos. El carácter de Vegeta es muy peculiar y su orgullo lo sobrepone por entre todo, sin embargo hay algo que le impide tener paz en su persona y es el hecho de haber sido derrotado por Gokuh. Yajirobee no tienes por que temerle a Vegeta, ya no siente ese deseo por la sangre como antes, si bien su herencia Saiyajin le hace sentir el deseo de pelear, su cariño por la tierra y sobretodo por su familia le han hecho dormir a ese guerrero indomable que llevaba dentro._

Yajirobee se quedo pensativo mientras se ponía en pie, nuevamente se dirigió junto a Karin y ambos pensaron en una cosa "_Espero que Gokuh se encuentre bien"_

*******

La noche cayo en la ciudad del oeste y mientras todos se encontraban con los heridos, Bra salió al jardín, a mirar las estrellas. La joven Saiyajin pensaba en quienes serian esas personas que llegaron e hirieron a su hermano e incluso la atacaron a ella. "_Si fuera fuerte como papá o Trunks, podría haber ayudado con esa basura que ataco la casa" _Pensó Bra mientras golpeaba la mesa del jardín con el puño abollándola un poco. "_Patético. . . no puedo mas que ponerme al nivel de los humanos fuertes, incluso temo que Pan sea mas fuerte que yo" _Bra se recargo sobre un brazo tapando su rostro con la mano y pensando en su "Fortaleza" de Saiyajin. Levanto la mirada un poco al sentir una energía conocida, y vio como descendía Vegeta frente a ella, al ponerse de pie se dolió un poco del golpe que Benta le había propinado esa mañana

- _Princesa, no te esfuerces. Ten come esto, te sentirás mejor. _

Dijo Vegeta mientras daba una semilla a su hija. . . pero Bra la rechazo argumentando que se encontraba bien.

- _¿Tu crees que soy tan débil como para tomar una de esas porquerías? ¿Con qué clase de insecto me estas comparando padre? _

Bra le dio la espalda a Vegeta haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Vegeta le sonrió y se dirigió a donde se encontraban Trunks y los demás, no sin antes dejar la semilla en la mesa donde se encontraba Bra. Antes de entrar a la casa Vegeta volteo al jardín para ver como Bra tomaba la semilla y al mirarla con algo de coraje finalmente se decidió a comerla y Vegeta claramente escuchó la palabra "_Insectos"_

Al entrar a la sala en donde se encontraban Trunks, Goten y Gohan. Vegeta entrego una semilla a Videl y a Bulma para que se las dieran a Goten y a Gohan, enseguida se dirigió con Trunks donde el mismo lo hizo comer la semilla. Al poco tiempo de que las comieran sus heridas desaparecieron y comenzaron a recuperar el conocimiento. Gohan abrió los ojos y rápidamente Pan se abalanzo contra el para abrasarle, inmediatamente después volteo y dijo: "_Muchas gracias señor Veg. . . " _Vegeta la interrumpió argumentando que si le agradecían se vería obligado a eliminarlos el mismo, Bulma solamente sonrió.

- _Tienen 10 minutos para salir al jardín, y más les vale que se preparen para la pelea. Y espérenlo TODO, me refiero en especial a ti Trunks. Mujer acompáñame ahora._

Bulma salió junto con Vegeta y todos se impresionaron de lo que Vegeta les había dicho, pero consientes de la situación en la que se enfrentaban se veían envueltos. Gohan abrazando a Pan le dijo que lo perdonara por no protegerla como debía, pero la chica lo calló diciendo que no le había pasado nada, y que todo estaría bien. Goten y Trunks se miraron y rieron un poco argumentando que sus respectivas _"Citas"_ se habían arruinado. 

Poco tiempo después todos se encontraban afuera y Bulma comenzó a explicarles la situación.

- _Desde que regresaron con Vegeta y con Videl. Vegeta comenzó una búsqueda la cual termino increíblemente rápido. Todo comenzó desde que Videl encontró una esfera del dragón camino a aquí._

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por lo que Bulma decía, mientras que Mr. Satán ingenuamente pregunto: _¿Qué es una esfera del dragón?. _Bulma mostró las 7 esferas y las coloco en el suelo continuando con lo que decía.

- _Las personas que murieron en Ciudad Satán fueron muchísimas e incluso presumo que los únicos sobrevivientes fueran Oob, Satán y sus novias. Así que utilizaremos las esferas para revivir a esas personas. . . Pero, existe la posibilidad que los dragones malignos reaparezcan. Así que por eso necesitamos de su presencia en este momento con sus energías renovadas._

Bulma termino de hablar mientras que de una cápsula saco un cañón el cual cargo y se preparo para utilizarlo, todos se miraron y uno a uno fue aumentando su Ki hasta llegar a su limite. Como Vegeta lo esperaba el Ki de Goten, Trunks y Gohan había aumentado notablemente después de la ultima pelea. Y finalmente Bulma llamo a Shenron.

Las siete esferas brillaron mientras que la luz de las estrellas comenzaba a desaparecer. Una gran luz emanaba de las esferas y mientras están emitían un peculiar sonido, los presentes se encontraban algo nerviosos. 

- _¡SAL DE AHÍ SHENRON! _

Grito Bulma y el brillar de las esferas se concentro en una gran columna de luz brillante que se elevaba hacia el cielo a gran velocidad. La gigantesca columna comenzó a serpentear al momento que iba tomando la forma del dragón. Finalmente Shenron había aparecido frente a todos. . . y junto a el una figura que todos conocían y miraron con gran alegría: Gokuh

- _Hola a todos cuanto tiempo son verlos ^_^_

Dijo el pequeño niño mientras bajaba del lomo de Shenron, el cual estaba esperando mientras todos le veían asombrados. 

- _¿Papá? _

Pregunto incrédulo Gohan mientras se acercaba a Gokuh 

- _Perdón por no haberme quedado, pero según Shenron era necesario que fuera con él._

Olvidándose de lo que había pasado Gohan corrió hasta Gokuh para abrasarlo, Goten y Pan hicieron lo mismo. 

- _Abuelito que bueno que estas de regreso_

Dijo la chica Saiyajin.

- _Papá me alegra tanto verte de nuevo, te extrañábamos _

Dijo Goten al borde de las lagrimas. Gokuh no paraba de reír de la alegría de ver nuevamente a sus seres queridos. Bulma que también se encontraba presente no pudo dejar escapar unas lagrimas de alegría por Gokuh. Vegeta por su parte se limito a verlo todo cruzado de brazos y lo que todos parecían haber olvidado era que Shenron se encontraba aun ahí.

- _Kakarotto me alegro que estés de regreso, pero creo que tenemos un deseo que pedir._

Vegeta interrumpió el saludo que aun le daban a Gokuh. Shenron finalmente hablo diciendo:  
       -       _Muy bien, pueden pedir su deseo, les concederé solo uno. Pueden pedir lo que sea._

Gohan se adelanto y dijo:

       -       _Antes que nada te quisiera hacer unas pregunta Shenron_

El dragón hizo una señal de comprensión a Gohan el cual inmediatamente dijo:  
       -       _¿Cómo es que estas aquí? El señor Piccolo murió en el planeta Tsufur, además de que Dende dijo que no haría mas esferas del dragón._

Shenron contesto sin titubear: 

- _La energía negativa de los deseos que pidieron combinada con el hecho de que cuando fui creado Kamisama no estaba como un ser completo, esto ocasiono que su contraparte me fuera contaminando poco a poco. Con eso llego la creación de 7 dragones con poderes increíbles y directamente personalizados con el deseo del cual fueron creados, sin embargo gracias al cariño que Gokuh expreso por la esfera de 4 estrellas hizo que el dragón creado de ella tuviera algo mas de conciencia y no ese deseo de maldad como los demás dragones. Después de que ustedes les derrotaran, mis poderes se vieron enlazados a la vida de este planeta, y aunque mi creador ya no este con vida, mientras este planeta viva, las esferas del dragón permanecerán aquí._

Todos parecieron entender por que de la reaparición de las esferas del dragón. Y algo que a todos sorprendió fue lo que dijo Vegeta:

- _Entonces ¿cual fue el motivo por el que te llevaste a Kakarotto?_

Shenron explico que tomo a Gokuh por esa nobleza y bondad que había mostrado para con todos sus amigos e incluso enemigos, vio como esta pureza en su corazón hizo que cambiaran los pensamientos de Suh-Shinron (el dragón de la esfera de cuatro estrellas), por eso utilizo a Gokuh para purificar la energía de las esferas. Y explico que Gokuh ahora era libre de decidir que hacer con su vida.

Todos muy alegres se disponían a pedir el deseo para revivir a las personas que murieron en ciudad Satán. Y así, las personas que murieron en cuidad Satán fueron revividas.

- _He cumplido. Ahora el deber de cuidar de las esferas es de ustedes. Habitantes de la tierra. _

Shenron desapareció y las 7 esferas comenzaron a esparcirse por el mundo una vez mas. . . pero la esfera de cuatro estrellas cayo en medio de todos y de ella apareció Suh-Shinron. Todos excepto Gokuh se pusieron en guardia pero al dragón no pareció importarle.

- _El señor Shenron me ha enviado para agradecerte Gokuh y si lo deseas revertir el deseo que te afecta en estos momentos. _

Gokuh se rasco la nuca en señal de sorpresa por ver nuevamente a su amigo. Gokuh miro a todos y en especial al ver a su nieta Pan accedió a que le cumplieran este favor. Suh-Shinron extendió sus manos y Gokuh comenzó a crecer hasta recuperar su edad original, que al igual que Vegeta no aparentaban ser todos unos hombres de edad. Despidiéndose de Gokuh, el dragón se convirtió en esfera y salió volando de Capsule©.

- _Hehe, creo que ya no soy chiquito._

Dijo inocentemente Gokuh al tiempo que su pequeña nieta se le colgaba del cuello, toda esta alegría se vio interrumpida al escuchar una explosión en la cercanía y a Bra gritando.

_¡BRA! _Grito Vegeta al tiempo que salió volando rápidamente junto con todos los demás. Al llegar vieron a Bra tirada en el piso inconsciente y a un sujeto volando vestido igual que los tres invasores anteriores (con armadura de los ejércitos de Freeza) con el cuerpo de Ginew en un brazo y a la pequeña rana en el otro.

- _Valla, quien creería que nuestro plan de distracción funcionaria a la perfección_

Vegeta no espero un segundo mas y se lanzo contra el tipo transformándose en Súper Saiyajin. Sin éxito el sujeto desapareció del camino de Vegeta para aparecer mas arriba. 

- _No importa lo que hagas Vegeta, mi velocidad es inigualable, y Gokuh no intentes tele trasportarte donde estoy, puesto que no tengo Ki que puedas detectar. Pagaran muy caro por las muertes de Benta y Geo, además de que hirieron a Kasedy. Todos aquellos que tengan que ver con ustedes lo pagaran caro._

El sujeto desapareció junto con Ginew mientras que Vegeta tomaba a su hija entre sus brazos para darle una semilla de ermitaño, y aunque sus heridas sanaron Bra no quiso despertar, algo mas que su cuerpo había sido lastimado. . . su orgullo.

*NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola de nuevo, me tarde un poco en subir este capitulo por que quería pensarlo muy bien, espero que les este gustando. "Y no crean que tengo algo contra Pan (no es mi personaje favorito, pero bueno)  
Como pudieron ver, en este Capitulo Vegeta se lleva casi la mayor parte de la acción, y es comprensible, con los demás guerreros heridos y sabiendo que necesitaban hacer algo por las personas de "_Satán City" _Vegeta era la opción más "Rápida" para reunir las esferas del dragón.  
¿Kasedy? . . . ¿Qué no se llamaba Fares? Ok lo sé, pero para saber el por que tendrán que esperar un poco mas.   
¿Y por que tanta depresión en Bra?. . . bueno la chica tiene sangre Saiyajin, y no es segunda generación como Bra, además al haber heredado el orgullo de su padre, es normal que se sienta humillada al ser derrotada tan fácilmente. (Recuerden a Vegeta, como se sintio mal por que Gokuh lo había superado)  
Y otro de mis favoritos ^_^ "Kawaii"  Gokuh, pienso que su estancia hace a Dragón Ball lo que es "Un gran acontecimiento" y la verdad, no lo podíamos dejar fuera de la historia. (Y por que es muy lindo)

*PROXIMO CAPITULO:

- _Hola soy Gokuh (siempre quise decir eso ^_^)_

_Ginew ha sido transportado por esos extraños invasores, como fue que no notamos la presencia de ese sujeto. Vegeta se propone a no dejar que nada le pase a su hija o a Bulma. Gohan, Pan, Goten y yo fuimos con Chichi para informarle que todo esta bien (_Se abrazan) _Chichi tranquila, no me morí.  
 Mientras tanto en un planeta muy lejano Fares se recupera y finalmente aparece el misterioso Ice. _

_El próximo capitulo de Dragón Ball FF será: _

_¡El Deseo de Fares!_

- _Parece ser que una nueva pela se aproxima_


	4. El Deseo de Fares

- _Del espacio infinito llegaron tres invasores a rescatar a Ginew, Benta, Geo y Fares que comandaba las fuerzas especiales del rey Ice.  Gohan, Goten y Trunks, intentaron detener la invasión, pero fueron derrotados fácilmente.   
Vegeta finalmente elimino a Benta y a Geo provocando que Fares despertara su furia de Súper Saiyajin. Cuando Fares lo veía todo perdido, lanzo su ultimo ataque contra Ciudad Satán, destruyéndola por completo.  
Vegeta decidido a eliminarla, no lo logro. . . puesto que alguien apareció para rescatarla.  
  
Camino a Capsule ©, Videl encontró una esfera del dragón y pensaron en reunirlas para revivir a todos los que murieron en Satán City. Vegeta comenzó la búsqueda por las esferas y al reunirlas pidieron su deseo y al haber sido purificadas las esferas por la energía bondadosa de Gokuh, este fue liberado por Shenron para permanecer en la tierra una vez más.  
  
La alegría de ver nuevamente a Gokuh se vio interrumpida por un sujeto que hirió a Bra y capturo a Ginew para después desaparecer, dejando a todos sorprendidos por no haber detectado su presencia a tiempo. _

**DRAGÓN BALL FF  
El Deseo de Fares**

- _Ese maldito. . . ¿por qué no pudimos sentir su presencia?_

Decía furioso Vegeta mientras ponía a Bra en la cama de su habitación. Al salir, todos estaban pensando en que es lo que querían con Ginew esos sujetos. 

- _Pienso que Ginew sabe algo sobre Freeza que nosotros no. Por eso es que le buscan con tanta insistencia. _

Dijo Gohan al meditar sobre la situación. Goten algo preocupado por Pares se dirigió a donde se encontraban las chicas, y al igual que Trunks abandonaron el lugar por unos momentos.   
       -       _No tenia idea de la existencia de otro hijo del rey Cold, además de que estaba seguro que elimine a todos sus ejércitos. _

Dijo el príncipe Saiyajin a los presentes. 

- _Pues tendremos que estar preparados para todo, afortunadamente papá nuevamente esta con nosotros. _

Agrego Gohan al comentario de Vegeta. 

- _Muy bien, ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero antes ¿Me podrían dar algo de comer? _

Dijo inocentemente Gokuh a todos, quienes después de mirarlo incrédulamente, cayeron al piso al mismo tiempo por el "inoportuno" comentario de Gokuh. 

Mientras todos veían comer a Gokuh como nunca antes lo había hecho (bueno un Saiyajin tiene 2 estómagos que llenar) Goten se encontraba en el jardín con Pares hablando sobre lo sucedido

- _Perdóname por dejarte sola con el señor Satán, pero sabes bien que tenia que ayudar a mi hermano_

Dijo el joven Saiyajin a la chica que lo miraba sonriente 

- _Goten, amor, sabes que no tienes que pedir disculpas. Entendí muy bien que eras que un humano desde que me defendiste de aquellos maleantes en ciudad Satán la primera vez, y me alegra de conocerte mas cada día. _

La chica se acerco a besar a Goten mientras que Trunks los veía desde lejos pensando _"Cielos que suerte tiene Goten" _Puesto que su "Cita" se había marchado hacia unos instantes argumentando: _¿Qué clase de fenómenos son ustedes? _Así que decidió entrar a la casa y ver como se encontraba su hermana.

Antes de llegar a su habitación Bra le dijo: "_Ni se te ocurra abrir la puerta Trunks" _y este sorprendido por que su hermana lo notara antes de llegar pregunto desde fuera: _¿Te encuentras bien? _Pero Bra aun furiosa contesto: _"No. Y ya déjame en paz" _Trunks no se quedo tranquilo y abrió la puerta, solo para ver a su hermana llorando en la orilla de su cama.

- _Bra que ocurre, ¿No estas herida verdad?_

Bra levanto la mirada para ver a su hermano y una expresión de furia e impotencia era lo que expresaba su rostro y con las palabras "_Te dije que no entraras" _Lanzo un pequeño "_Energy Ha" _contra su hermano, el cual fácilmente lo esquivo haciendo que rompiera una de las paredes del pasillo fuera de su habitación.

En donde se encontraban Gokuh y compañía, todos escucharon el ruido de la explosión y Bulma rápidamente comenzó a dirigirse a donde esta se había escuchado, pero fue detenida por Vegeta

- _Tranquila mujer, es solo tu hija desahogándose un poco. Además, Trunks esta con ella. _

Trunks seguía mirando a Bra la cual rápidamente se lanzo a abrasarlo mientras que dejo salir todo su llanto de golpe. 

- _Trunks, soy una inútil. No tengo el poder para estar a su nivel, incluso la inútil de Pan tiene mas poder que yo. . . me siento patética_

El joven Saiya abrazaba confortante a su hermana que seguía llorando inconsolable, y Bra le dijo algo que le sorprendió enormemente. 

- _Trunks. . . Tu me vas a entrenar._

Trunks aun conmocionado por lo que le había dicho su hermana contesto:   
       -       _Ppero Bra, no puedo, no tienes por que entrenar, no hay motivo para que pelees_

Bra lo miro con furia y le replico:  
­       -       _Como esperas que sea la princesa de una raza guerrera, si ni siquiera se como pelear._

El hermano le dijo algo resignado

- _A papá no le va a gustar esto_

Bra se dirijo a su cama y ya un poco más tranquila le dijo a su hermano:  
       -       _Quiero descansar un poco, así que déjame sola por favor. . . y ni una palabra de esto a papá o a mamá, no deben de enterarse_

Trunks accedió y al salir cerro la habitación y se recargo en la puerta suspirando y pensando "_En que demonios me metí" _

Cuando Gokuh termino de comer esperaron un poco y comentaban aun sobre lo que querían con Ginew. Gohan finalmente dijo:  
       -       _Papá, no crees que seria bueno ir con mamá. Seguro que esta preocupada por que no hemos regresado_

Goten secundo a su hermano asegurando que además de preocupada podría estar molesta, pues no le gustaba que cada que salía con Pares, regresaba a altas horas de la noche o en su defecto amaneciendo como ahora. 

Pares iría con ellos, puesto que la ciudad estaba en ruinas aun. Mr Satán y Videl también los acompañarían. Así que despidiéndose de todos y agradeciendo que le regresaran, Gokuh dijo que se tomaran de él. Poniendo sus dedos índice y anular sobre su frente utilizo su técnica "_Shunkanido" _(Tele transportación) y desaparecieron de Cápsula en unos instantes. 

- _Muy bien Trunks, quiero saber que fue lo que hablaste con tu hermana y lo quiero saber ya. _

Dijo Bulma a su hijo mientras que Vegeta se postro tras de ella con los brazos cruzados apoyando su pregunta. Trunks miro a sus padres y pensó _¿Cómo voy a salir de esta? _

*******

En un lugar muy lejano a la tierra se encontraba Fares dentro de una cámara con un liquido muy extraño y varios cables conectados al cuerpo, solo con un respirador colocado en la boca para poder estar dentro de ese liquido el cual burbujeaba constantemente. Varios doctores de diferentes razas tomaban sus signos vitales a través de los diferentes aparatos que median el estado de la chica. 

- _Kasedy, no te preocupes, vengaremos a Geo y a Benta. _

Dijo el misterioso chico que se había llevado a Ginew mientras observaba el estado de la chica. A diferencia de sus compañeros, él parecía un simple humano como cualquier otro, pero sus habilidades de velocidad y su capacidad de ocultar su presencia decían lo contrario. 

- ¿_Ha como se encuentra la pequeña Kasedy, Zee?_

Dijo una voz con un todo suave y amable detrás del chico que inmediatamente al escucharla dio media vuelta para arrodillarse mientras ponía su mano derecha contra su pecho diciendo:  
       -       _Mi señor Ice. Las heridas que sufrió mi capitana son muy graves, y estuvo a punto de morir, afortunadamente utilizo el plan de refuerzo especial y fue cuando partí para ayudar a mis compañeros. Desgraciadamente cuando llegue, Benta y Geo habían sido eliminados. Pero la misión que nos fue encomendada tuvo éxito._

Frente a Zee se encontraba un sujeto de estatura alta con una armadura parecida a la de ellos, a diferencia que era dorada con las hombreras de color plateado y una gran capa roja que colgaba de ellas, su musculatura era considerablemente notable y dos enormes cuernos adornaban su cabeza la cual parecía tener una especia de casco blanco con una esfera cristalina color azul, su piel era de un tono púrpura muy claro además de una larga cola, era prácticamente idéntico al rey Cold, a diferencia que en su rostro se notaba claramente la juventud de la cual aun gozaba. 

- _Ya veo. La cámara revitalizadora esta haciendo lo propio con ella, después de que se recupere me encargare de hacer algo para ayudarle. ¿Cómo va el proceso de reversión del cambio de Ginew?_

Unos símbolos en el rastreador de Zee le dieron la información del estado de Ginew el cual reportaba no estar aceptando el método de cambio, puesto que debido al tiempo que paso en el cuerpo de la rana, su propio metabolismo comenzó a asimilarlo.

- _Si recuperamos al superior Ginew, que es lo mas seguro, no regresara con su poder anterior._

El enorme sujeto sonrió y dijo:

- _Perfecto, así podremos adecuarlo al método de incremento de poder. Zee, mantenme informado del estado de Kasedy, y comienza a preparar un nuevo equipo de asalto, iremos al planeta Namek._

Zee algo extrañado pregunto a su rey:

- _Mi señor, el planeta Namek no ha sido localizado aun, al parecer los habitantes bloquearon nuestros sistemas de detección. Y no nos ha sido posible localizarlo_

Nuevamente Ice le sonrió a su comando diciendo:  
       -       _Lo sé, pero tenemos un habitante con nosotros._

Dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña rana. Zee comprendió inmediatamente y se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia a su señor para dirigirse con los doctores para ver el estado de su compañera. Ice lo miro mientras se alejaba y también observaba muy atento como se encontraba Fares, mientras pensaba en su nuevo estado de Súper Saiyajin. En la mente de Fares, la escena de cómo Vegeta elimino sin ninguna compasión a Geo se repetía una y otra vez, al igual de cómo imaginaba las distintas maneras en que pudo haber matado a Benta. Los signos mentales de Fares comenzaron a mostrar cambios muy estrepitosos lo que causo una gran movilización por parte del cuerpo medico que le atendía. Zee preocupado por los cambios presentados intento tranquilizarla diciendo que estaba ahí, hablándole, pero no parecía prestar atención a ello. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el cabello de la chica se comenzó a levantar de una manera algo peculiar al tiempo que cambiaba de color negro a un amarillo brillante mientras que el liquido de la cámara burbujeaba mas y mas cada vez. 

El rey Ice puso su mano en su frente e inmediatamente la chica se tranquilizo y sus ondas vitales regresaron a su estado original. Zee dirigió la mirada a su líder y este tranquilamente le dijo:  
        -      _No te preocupes mas por ella Zee, no presentara alteraciones de ese tipo, al menos en unas horas, por ahora ocúpate de Ginew._

Así pues dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente a una puerta metálica la cual se abrió automáticamente cuando llego frente a ella. 

*******

Gokuh y compañía aparecieron frente a la casa de Chichi donde antes de tocar ella había salido con una cara de enfado que hizo que todos retrocedieran.

- _¿Qué creen que hacen? Estaba preocupada por ustedes. Gohan ¿No crees que ya estas grandecito para hacer cosas como estas?_

- _Videl ¿Cómo puedes permitir que Gohan se convierta en un rebelde una vez mas? _

- _Goten ¿No deberías de haber llevado a Pares a su casa? _

- _Pares ¿Qué dirán tus padres al saber a que hora regresas? _

- _Señor Satán usted como gente mayor debería de ponerles orden a estos rebeldes. _

- _Pan, Deberías estar durmiendo ahora mismo _

- _Oob no es bueno que te dejes influenciar por estos desconsiderados. _

- _Gokuh, seguramente tu eres el causante de todo esto ¿Verdad?. . . ¿Gokuh?_

Chichi se dio cuenta de que había reprendido a Gokuh y tomando unos segundos para asimilar su sorpresa y mirando a Gokuh frente a ella. Inmediatamente se lanzo sobre él y lo abrazo al momento en que comenzó a llorar de felicidad por estar abrazando nuevamente a su esposo. Todos los presentes observaban muy contentos al ver como Chichi y Gokuh se abrazaban mutuamente, a pesar de que había pasado un año desde que Gokuh desapareció con las esferas del dragón, parecía que había pasado mucho más tiempo. 

- _Gokuh, me alegra tanto que estés de regreso, me hacías tanta falta. ¿Te quedaras, ahora sí verdad? _

Eran tantas las preguntas que Chichi quería hacerle a Gokuh, pero decidieron posponerlo, así pues todos entraron y comenzaron a explicarle a Chichi lo que había ocurrido en Satán City y al descansar un poco, se dispondrían a ir a la ciudad para ayudar a quienes pudieran necesitarlo y para comenzar a organizar unos albergues para la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Chichi entendió y dijo que también ayudaría. Así pues todos comenzaron a descansar.

*******

Trunks increíblemente convenció a sus padres de que Bra quería que ella y él se fueran de la casa por un tiempo para que Bra se alejara de la presión de la pelea venidera.

- _¿QUÉ ACASO PIENSA HUIR? Yo no pienso permitir que algo le pase a mi princesa. _

Bramo Vegeta a Trunks, quien solo se encogió de hombros al escuchar gruñir a su padre. Sin embargo Bulma estuvo de acuerdo con su hija y accedió a facilitarles todo lo que necesitarían para su partida. Vegeta muy a su pesar comenzó a decirle a Trunks que si se fuese tendría que entrenar como nunca lo había hecho y le dijo a Bulma que le preparara unas cosas a Trunks para su entrenamiento.

- _Si no estarás en casa, estarás entrenando y aunque yo no este ahí, me mantendré en contacto con tigo así que quiero ver los resultados cuando regreses. _

Con algo de miedo en la voz, Trunks le contesto:  
       -       _No te preocupes padre, los veras. . . y te sorprenderás, créeme._

Con cara de disgusto Vegeta cruzo sus brazos y salió caminando de la habitación, mientras que Trunks le decía a Bulma lo que necesitarían.

*******

La cámara de recuperación en donde se encontraba Fares se comenzó a vaciar lentamente y la chica abrió los ojos. Al ver a Zee la chica cerro los ojos nuevamente para esperar que terminaran de preparar todo para que abrieran la cámara. Finalmente los cables que marcaban los signos vitales de Fares fueron retirados y ella misma se quitó el respirador de su rostro para poder salir puesto que la cámara comenzó a abrirse. 

- _Capitán, la misión fue un éxito, logramos rescatar al superior Ginew. Nuestro señor Ice esta muy complacido._

Dijo Zee a la chica mientras le daba su Nueva vestimenta, que no era muy diferente a la anterior. 

- _Zee, no me parece correcto que me estés viendo mientras no estoy vestida de una manera apropiada, así que sal de la habitación por favor, me reuniré contigo en unos momentos en la sala del Tousenkai. _

Zee se ruborizo un poco al caer en cuenta que Fares solo tenia la ropa necesaria para que sus partes intimas no se vieran. Así que comenzó a cambiarse mientras uno de los doctores le informaba su estado.

- _Capitán Kasedy, sus heridas fueron de alta consideración y por su cola no pudimos hacer nada al respecto. Por otra parte me complace informarle que su nivel de pelea a aumentado considerablemente y que su nueva transformación la hace llegar a un estado superior al de su transformación Ohzaru. Es importante que practique el cómo controlar este nuevo cambio para medir completamente su nivel de pelea total, aunque sin transformación es capas de alcanzar las 10x unidades. _

Fares se sorprendió al escuchar eso y mirando incrédula a el doctor pregunto si había escuchado bien _"10x unidades de pelea"_ El doctor afirmo lo dicho y comento que era algo sorprendente así que los sujetos con los que peleo debieron tener un alto nivel de pelea. 

- _¿Cómo se encuentra el estado del Superior Ginew?_

Pregunto aun incrédula Fares.

- _El proceso de revertir el cambio ha sido un éxito y en estos momentos intentamos explicarle lo que ha pasado con el imperio últimamente o más bien dicho, desde que Freeza fue derrotado. Hace un momento su majestad Ice estuvo presente y parece ser que aun se encuentra en este planeta. Y los datos de la pelea recolectados en el rastreador están siendo estudiados ahora mismo. _

Fares termino de vestirse y su armadura ahora era de color azul celeste con una hombrera del lado derecho mientras que sus guantes y botas eran aun de color blanco, su ropa ahora era de un color azul oscuro, su rastreador seguía siendo color rojo. La chica comenzó a caminar fuera del salón de atención medica y se dirigió a una gran habitación que en el centro tenia el símbolo de las fuerzas especiales. 

Las enormes puertas se abrieron y Fares entró a la habitación. Era enorme y con una mesa circular en el centro que también tenia el símbolo de las Tousenkai de Ice. La chica se sentó en una de las sillas de la gran mesa y al poco tiempo apareció Zee en la habitación.

- _Me alegra ver que ya estés mejor Kasedy_

Fares hizo una mueca de disgusto diciendo:  
       -       _Zee, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me llames Kasedy, aunque sea el nombre que me dieron mis padres, no me agrada mucho tener el nombre de un vegetal. Y la única persona que me puede llamar así es nuestro señor Ice. Además yo no nací en Vegeta. . . nací mucho tiempo después de que el planeta estallara, y como mis padres ya no están con vida, no hay por que seguir recordándome mi pasado. ¿De acuerdo "Androide" Zee?_

A Zee no le gusto mucho que le llamara androide, pero no tenia nada que reclamar, puesto que sabia perfectamente que la chica se auto nombraba Fares.

- _Muy bien Fares, no lo volveré a decir. _

La chica sonrió un poco, dudando de la respuesta de su compañero. Y recargo su cabeza sobre sus manos  tapando su rostro y recordando el encuentro que tuvieron en la tierra.

- _No los perdonare Zee. No importa que sean Saiyajin's como yo. Siempre quise encontrar a otros como yo, ahora solo deseo terminar con ellos, y que de la raza Saiyajin no quede nada. Además de eso, no entiendo algo. . . El legendario Súper Saiyajin_

Fares comenzó a contarle a Zee lo que sabía del Súper Saiyajin, y mientras ella hablaba las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido viajaban por sus mentes como si ellos mismos las hubieran vivido.

_El guerrero que dice la leyenda aparecerá cada 1000 años, este guerrero era el que esperaban mis padres para que derrotara a Freeza. Y así se tiene registrado que paso. Pero tiempo después de que el rey Cold y Freeza fueran a la tierra, ambos fueron eliminados por otro Súper Saiyajin diferente, que no era el conocido como Gokuh, quien derrotara a Freeza en el planeta Namek. Tiempo después de que murieran Freeza y el rey Cold. Otro Súper Saiyajin, Apareció para terminar con el imperio que tenían ambos gobernantes, su nombre es. . . Vegeta. Y ahora en la tierra 3 Súper Saiyajins mas nos atacaron, incluyendo a Vegeta. . . y ahora yo también logre llegar a ese estado. No entiendo. . . ¿A qué leyenda se referían todos los Saiyas? ¿A que legendario Súper Saiyajin le temía tanto el señor Freeza?_

La puerta metálica se abrió una vez mas y de ella aparecieron el rey Ice y Ginew que vestía exactamente igual que la ultima vez que combatió (con su traje especial)

- _El capitán Ginew me ha dicho la ubicación del planeta Namek, partiremos de inmediato, solo nosotros 4. Zee esta es la ubicación, transpórtanos._

Mentalmente Ice le dio las coordenadas a Zee mientras que Ginew sonreía cruzado de brazos. Fares se puso de pie y pregunto:  
       -       _¿A que iremos al planeta Namek mi señor? _

Ice la miro y dijo tranquilamente: 

- _A prepararnos para la venganza mi pequeña Kasedy_

Todos se tomaron de la espalda de Zee y este coloco sus dedos índice y medio sobre su frente, en ese instante todos los presentes desaparecieron.

*******

"_Makankosappo" _

Se escucho el estruendo en lo completo del infierno cuando Piccolo atravesó a Cell con un gran rayo de energía mandándolo a volar contra una enorme montaña de púas para después "Reducir a polvo"  a Baby con un enorme golpe en la nuca con ambas manos. Al descender un poco cruzo sus brazos y miro imponente a Freeza el cual sol se limito a verlo con ira y despreció. 

- _Espero que entiendan que no deben de crear alborotos en este lugar._

Dijo el poderoso Namekiano a los habitantes del infierno. Entonces emprendió el vuelo para regresar con los ogros, compañeros con los que había estado viviendo en el infierno y ayudándoles a mantener todo en orden ahí, pero en el camino sintio algo que le incomodo un poco. 

- _¿Namek? _

Dijo a si mismo mientras seguía volando, se detuvo un momento para intentar comunicarse con Kaiohosama 

- _¿Kaioh? ¿Kaioh me escuchas? _

Una voz le respondió inmediatamente:

- _Te escucho Piccolo ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Hay problemas? ¿Necesitas a Paiku Han? _

Piccolo inmediatamente contesto:  
       -       _No. No necesito a esa molestia, es otra cosa. . . algo esta ocurriendo en el planeta Namek, puedo sentirlo. No estoy seguro por que, creí estar completamente desconectado de ellos, pero aun así siento esta incomodidad en mi. _

Kaiohosama dirigió su atención al planeta Namek y vio algo que le sorprendió enormemente: 

- _¿Qué, esto no puede ser verdad? ¿Alguien idéntico a Freeza esta en el planeta Namek junto con otros 3 sujetos y acaban de pedir un deseo a Polunga _

Piccolo se sorprendió al igual que Kaiohsama. Y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a dos sujetos vestidos con armaduras de Freeza frente a él. Los sujetos no eran conocidos por Piccolo, puesto que acababan de morir. Sin pensarlo mucho ambos sujetos de abalanzaron sobre Piccolo dejándolo inconsciente y tirado en el suelo del infierno. Kaiohsama sintio como perdía contacto con Piccolo e inmediatamente llamo a Paiku Han para que se dirigiera con él. 

Rápidamente Geo y Benta se comenzaron a recorrer el infierno para encontrar a Freeza y a Cold, al encontrarlos les dijeron:  
       -       _Somos Geo y Benta de las Tousenkai del gran señor Ice, hemos venido por ustedes. Así que acompáñenos es importante, saldremos de aquí._

Freeza no entendía a lo que se referían pero al parecer Cold sí. 

- _Freeza si saldrás de aquí llévame, sabes muy bien que Vegeta aun se encuentra con vida y tu solo no podrás contra él_

Dijo Cell a su compañero infernal y sin pensarlo mas lo tomo junto con ellos. Al llegar Paiku Han solo vio como el grupo de Freeza, Cell y Cold desaparecían, junto con otras dos figuras que rápidamente se lanzaron a tomarlos al momento que desaparecieron.

- _Señor Kaiohsama, no logre llegar a tiempo. . . Freeza, Cell, Cold y otros dos que no pude identificar han desaparecido. _

Kaiohsama se preocupo puesto que además de lo que le dijo Paiku Han, sintio que en Namek otro deseo había sido pedido. Finalmente un tercer deseo fue pedido y las presencias de Namek desaparecieron inmediatamente. 

- _Esto es terrible, tengo que avisar a Gohan y a Trunks, la tierra y el mismo universo en si podría estar en peligro con esos sujetos vivos._

*******

En el planeta Namek se vivía una paz que había durado por muchos años. . . pero repentinamente aparecieron 4 sujetos y los Namekuseins sintieron el peligro que se aproximaba. Zee rápidamente comenzó a desaparecer y reaparecer con una esfera del dragón en cada reaparición. Algunos Namekuseins intentaron detenerlos, pero al intentar acercarse caían inconscientes gracias al poder Psíquico se Ice. Rápidamente las 7 esferas estuvieron reunidas y un Namek se puso en pie y sin voluntad camino hacia ellos. 

- _¿Dónde esta el creador de las esferas? _

El Namek rápidamente indico en donde se encontraba el ahora gran patriarca y rápidamente Zee se transporto por él, para traerlo ante la presencia de su líder. El cual sin ningún problema lo hizo caer inconsciente como todos los demás.

- _Con el creador de las esferas a salvo, podremos pedir nuestro deseo._

Ice comenzó a hablar en el idioma Namek y rápidamente apareció el gigantesco Polunga frente a los presentes. Ginew comento que no era la primera vez que lo veía, puesto que utilizaron sus poderes para revivir a varias personas en la tierra ya hacer tiempo.

- _No se preocupe capitán, tampoco es la primera vez que lo veo._

El cielo del planeta Namek se torno oscuro y Polunga les dijo a los presente

- _¿Cuál serán sus deseos, puedo concederles 3 y nada mas? _

Ice dio unos pasos al frente y tomo a Fares de los hombros para hacerla al frente también. La chica sorprendida lo miró y pregunto ¿Por qué hacia eso?

- _Pequeña Kasedy, este es mi regalo por tanto servicio de lealtad que me has dado, pide tu el primer deseo. _

Ice le sonrió a la chica quien aun incrédula se dispuso a pedir su deseo.

- _Escucha dragón, soy una Saiyajin nacida en el planeta Cross pero aun así quiero que me conviertas en la destinada a ser el Súper Saiyajin que menciona la leyenda para así poder vengar a mis amigos._

Polunga dijo:  
       -       _Eso será un poco difícil puesto que esa persona murió, pero claro que lo cumpliré. _

Los ojos de Polunga brillaron y frente a ellos apareció un joven Saiyajin de estatura alta y con complexión delgada, de veía particularmente débil.

- _Este sujeto no puede ser el legendario Súper Saiyajin._

Dijo Fares incrédula al verle, pero cuando este abrió los ojos, se tornaron completamente Blancos y con el grito de: "_KAKAROTTO" _Su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una increíble energía sentida por todos los presentes, inmediatamente se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin y desapareció convirtiéndose en pequeños destellos los cuales entraron poco a poco en Fares haciendo que aumentara sus poderes enormemente y también haciéndola entrar en estado Súper Saiyajin provocando que todo el planeta temblara cuando libero su Ki. Después de esto cayo inconsciente, y Zee la tomo entre sus brazos.

- _Muy bien Zee, déjala descansar, que buen deseo pidió. Ahora dragón quiero que traigas de regreso a la vida a Geo junto con quienes le estén tocando._

Polunga contesto: 

- _No será problema_

Y nuevamente los enormes ojos de Polunga brillaron y al poco tiempo de una nube de humo aparecieron Geo y Benta quienes estaban acompañados por Freeza, Cell y Ice. Una presencia muy débil se encontraba con ellos y fue detectada inmediatamente por el rastreador de Zee junto con otra que desapareció inmediatamente. 

La nube de polvo desapareció permitiendo que los recién revividos les vieran. Freeza se sorprendió al ver a un ser de su misma raza frente a él.

- _¿Quién eres tu?_

Pregunto el soberano revivido a su similar. El solo respondió mirando a Cold con una sonrisa en el rostro y dijo:

- _Prometí que te regresaría el favor algún día ¿no es así padre?_

Freeza estaba incrédulo de lo que escuchaba pero no dejo de sorprenderse mas al ver al enorme dragón frente a ellos. 

- _Dejare que sean ustedes quienes tomen venganza de lo ocurrido. Dragón este es mi ultimo deseo quiero que aparezcas en este planeta a quien le quito la vida a mi padre y a mi medio hermano._

Nuevamente los ojos de Polunga brillaron y de una figura apareció en el planeta Namek: Trunks

- _He cumplido, ahora ¡adiós!_

El joven Trunks estaba desorientado miro todos, pero algo en especial había en el y Cell lo noto.

- _Ha es Trunks del futuro_

Dijo el Bio-androide a los presentes. Trunks sin saber que era lo que ocurría miro asustado a Cell, quien solo cruzo sus brazos y dejo que Freeza avanzara hacia él con una un dedo levantado comenzando a cargar su _"Death Ball" _la cual creció enormemente en pocos segundos. Trunks sintio que la energía que tenia este Freeza no se comparaba con la que el derroto en la tierra. Imposibilitado de actuar por una presión que sentía en la cabeza se dejo caer al suelo para esperar su muerte pero algo lo transporto de ahí. Freeza y los otros solo escucharon algo antes de que Trunks desapareciera y la otra energía que el rastreador de Zee había detectado también desapareció. Las palabras que escucharon fueron: 

_¡Paparapa! _

*NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Siento que este capitulo salió un poco "Historial" puesto que conocimos algo mas sobre nuestros nuevos dolores de Cabeza. ¿No es la primera vez que veo a Polunga? Dijo Ice a Ginew, ok eso lo aclararemos después y creo que saben quien fue el que transporto a Trunks. Otra cosa que espero si haber aclarado es el por que no sintieron la presencia de Zee y es por que es un androide como lo dijo Fares (o Kasedy como mas les guste) Esto apenas comienza, espero que les este gustando. Piccolo no pudo hacer nada por que el poder de estos tipos si es alto (en verdad sino me creen sigan leyendo ^_^) ¿Broli? Pues si, el era el legendario Súper Saiyajin, incluso Vegeta lo admitió, aunque Gokuh también demostró serlo varias veces, pero Broli lo era desde bebé, por eso concluyo que era el verdadero.  Sobre la otra presencia que regreso no diré nada aun, pero se sorprenderán un poco, otra cosilla ¿Bra entrenando? Esto hasta yo quiero verlo ^_^ Bueno, espero que les este gustando y GRACIAS POR LEER ^_^

*PROXIMO CAPITULO:

- _Hola soy Gokuh _

- _Cosas extrañas están pasando en la tierra, demasiadas peleas ¿acaso las puertas del infierno se abrieron nuevamente?¿Cell y Freeza vivos? ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? _

_Cell -      Hahaha así es Gokuh y esta vez cuando mueras no habrá regreso_

- _¿Trunks que haces aquí? No entiendo el, por que de tu regreso. Esa marca la conozco. . .  Trunks cuidado alguien te esta controlando!_

- _El próximo capitulo de Dragón Ball FF será:_

_Trunks VS Trunks _

- _Espero que todo salga bien. . ._


End file.
